Episode 6432 (25th December 2012)
Plot Cameron heads to the woods, where he begins digging a hole. Appalled at himself, he then throws the body in and is relieved when the corpse is finally covered. Back at the B&B, Cameron tries to scrub away his guilt in the shower, before heading to see Chas. When Chas admits that Cameron is all she wants, will the pair be reunited? Meanwhile, Alicia can't bear seeing David looking at Priya any longer and asks how long it's been going on. David is relieved when a heartbroken Alicia says that she's sorry he didn't feel he could tell her before and he should be with Priya. Elsewhere, Kerry and Andy share a kiss but are interrupted by Amy and Eric bursting in with supplies to rescue Christmas dinner. Kerry promises Amy that it will be different with Andy this time. Also, Edna walks home from church with Ashley and is horrified to find that her home has been burgled, Jai is over the moon when Rachel lets him see Archie at the hospital, Laurel gets drunk as the festive cheer continues, while Charity worries that Debbie is still harbouring feelings for Cameron. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Barton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Consultant - Phil Croft Locations *Woodland *The Woolpack - Backroom and beer garden *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Special Care Baby Unit *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cemetery *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *The Grange B&B - Cameron's room, en-suite and back garden *Church Lane car park *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Farrers Barn - Front garden Notes *Final appearance of Kurtis Stacey as Alex Moss. *Archie Breckle appears in this episode played by a lifelike doll. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,330,000 viewers (33rd place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Christmas episodes